115109-world-boss-dailies
Content ---- ---- Possibly, but im just thinking it would be harder to organise players that way. If it was one a day, then there would be a better concentration of players around the relevent world bosses. But maybe im wrong given how long world boss timers are, so yeh 7 a week could be better. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I'm not sure why to this day. Obviously, it's not like people are running out of content to do, they're just locked up in the storm system that keeps them from doing things like Datascape and warplots. | |} ---- Scorchwing also spawns roughly ever 90 minutes. None of the other world bosses do. | |} ---- ---- Loving this, any idea if the daily quest rewards might be scaled to the medal you receive, or simply a flat reward for completion? | |} ---- ---- Before loot changes: "No gold, no good loot, I'm out" After loot changes: "No gold, doesn't matter, loot is a myth, might as well cap EG since I'm here" If you think the loot changes fixed the 'gold or bust' mentality, you're delusional. We need more rewards that actually reward us for skill and effort outside of raiding. | |} ---- Agreed. Changing loot tables didn't fix adventures, it just made the people who were there for gear stop doing them. | |} ---- ---- Lmao, sorry, I think this is the very first time I have read someone complaining about to many casuals. Usually it's the other way around | |} ---- I'm a little confused as to how your problem relates to casuals. Personally, I would never ask a large group to wait just on my slow ass; I'd tell them to fill my spot or just do it without me. This is an MMO and you are not the center of the universe. To think that all WBs you need should remain living until you arrive is completely unrealistic and the fact that you expect people to hold up for you makes you seem like the casual you despise so much. | |} ---- Incentives was kind of implied. I assume if this was added to the game, completing it would reward at the least elder gems and gold, if not also rep and maybe even a unique vendor's worth of rep items. Not to mention the world boss loot tables are being reworked to be more rewarding already. So its a nice fit. | |} ---- You know what i really wanted. Was settler projects that could be contested and destroyed by the opposite faction. I remember hearing that was suppose to be a thing. At present, settler projects are a joke, that have real potential. | |} ---- This^ More activities instead of dailies! Vet shiphands anyone? :P | |} ---- Is this planned to hit all in one patch or will we see dailies for different things added at different times? Im excited about the (other things part), and world boss dailies! Any rough ETA? Drop 4, 5?, 3!? | |} ---- ---- Man, who said those dailies would be for regular shiphands? Psh. PSH. They're for Veteran. | |} ---- I would like to see a summon ability added to at least one more path. I think the ability to summon more would only help the game. | |} ---- .......\o/ | |} ---- I would "Like" this but I cannot. Veteran Gauntlet, from Malgrave? Make it happen. | |} ---- Well spotted, fair call, that was poor phrasing on my part. More Variety instead of just more "Daily zones", i should have said. Running a well paced, challenging, varied instanced peice of content, or complex world boss fight, or always changing pvp match, is worlds better than grinding the exact same questing zone over and over again. Same rewards, same flow, same sights, same quest. No fun for me :( IMO Or i missread your meaning, and was inviting people to run Vet shiphands with me, as its pretty obvious you wouldnt make dailies for normal Shiphands. I cant wait for VET shiphands, i made an entire post about it! | |} ---- Veteran shiphands! Oh! Be still my heart. I just squealed in TS and startled my guildies!!! | |} ---- Hahaha, yeh im excited to see what they do with them. Im really hoping they do something unique to make them a really varied and hard form of solo content progression. With lots of cosmetic and housing loot, as im pretty sure they wont make them attractive from a gear perspective (but please prove me wrong!) I think this ties in with there new focus on the solo/casual play styles. | |} ----